


Caffeinated realizations

by multiversal_shade



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, family support, forced to work together, friend support, more stuff i can't think of yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiversal_shade/pseuds/multiversal_shade
Summary: There had always been something between Alexa and Gwenny. At first it was just a school rivalry that was kind of intense, but, over time it had become less of an anger and more of a mutual passion to out do each other. Could it be, however that the passion they felt was more romantic than any one had thought.
Relationships: Alexa Mendoza/Gwenny Thompson, Dave Mendoza/Lori Mendoza, Katie Cooper & Alexa Mendoza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, i'm just doing this to get my creativity flowing. Creative feedback is welcome. thanks in advance.

"Alexa!"

Turning to see who called her, Alexa sees Katie jogging down the hall to her.

"Hey" Alexa says, smiling as Katie reaches her. " What's up."

" Hey, want to go to Wired to get some coffee and maybe get some of this work done. "Katie says hefting her backpack stuffed with books and papers.

"Yeessss, I could kill for a latte, and maybe cookie."

"Great, lets get out of here before they change there minds and lock us in forever." 

Laughing, Alexa grabs her stuff before closing her locker door and running out the school with Katie.

::::::::::

Walking into Wired, they immediately take a deep breath. A small smile settles on Alexa's face and a full grin on Katie's. After ordering and checking around the shop, they walk to the table they had spotted their friends at. 

"Hey." Katie says as Alexa waves.

"Hey." Their friends say.

Setting their things down, they begin talking about how their day had been.

Riiinnnngggg. Hearing the bell over the door sound, Alexa glances over to catch sight of HER entering. Of course SHE would be here, walking up to the counter with her stupid pretty face and perfectly done natural blonde hair. Why does SHE have to always….

"Alexa." Turning back to the table, Alexa sees Katie looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "What."

"You were staring….at Gwenny."

" In hatred, like seriously, it's almost like she's everywhere."

Chuckling, Katie looks over at Gwenny before bursting out laughing, turning her head into her arm to quiet it.

Grinning, Alexa laughs at her friends attempt to stifle her laughter. Out the corner of her eye she sees Gwenny walk to a table in the back corner. She turns her head just enough to watch as Gwenny unpacks her stuff, the light bouncing of her skin making it glow, Ugh. Shaking her head Alexa tunes back into the conversation happening at her table.

"This history test is going to be so hard." Hannah says

Katie," I know, this test is going to kill me."

Reagan, " How 'bout this, I will help both of you study, but, Katie, you have to bring coffee."

"Ok."

"And Hannah, you have to bring snacks." With a sigh Hannah agrees, all three begin to make plans on study times and places.

Uninterested Alexa tunes out again and pulls out her study material. An hour and a half later she packs up her stuff saying bye to Hannah and Reagan. Katie tries to get her to stay a little longer, but Alexa insists that they need to get home before it gets dark to finish their homework, finally getting Katie to relent. As Alexa waits for Katie to get her stuff together, her eyes wander back to that table in the corner, and sees Gwenny looking at her . Gwenny's eyes widen as she realizes Alexa caught her looking. Blushing she turns back to her work. Alexa, curious, almost wants to walkover and ask her why she was staring. However, before she can gather herself enough to do so, Katie pops up saying she's ready. So Katie brushes it off as just another weird thing about Gwenny and drives them home.

::::::::

Walking into Alexa's house, they are greeted by Alexa and Katie's moms on the couch watching the new episode of their favorite show. With a quick hey so as not to interrupt ,they grab a snack from the kitchen and head upstairs. Dropping their stuff on to the floor, they take a moment to plop on to Alexa's bed.

" So have you been watching anything interesting. " Katie askes as she chomps on some pretzels .

" Mainly I've just been re-watching Steven Universe.”

" Oh really."

"Yes. What's the matter with that?" Alexa askes.

"Nothing. I'm just marveling at how much you love this kids show." Katie says with air quotes.

" Ok, I was wrong. You don't have to rub it in."

" Fine, fine I'll stop." Switching subjects Katie askes how well Alexa thinks she's going to do on her test.

"Oh I'll pass I've been studying like crazy.”

“Your lucky, I have to exchange study favors to make sure I pass.” Alexa snorts making Katie laugh as she pushes Alexa’s shoulder.

“ Hey, you’ll manage.” Alexa says caringly

“ Yeah, I will. You could have offered to help me though.”

“ You asked Reagan first, didn’t even give me a chance.”

“ Ok. But, you could have interjected at any time.”

“ You had already made the agreement, and you know how Reagan is once her mind is made up.”

“ You know, you don’t always have to be right.” Katie says.

Rolling her eyes Alexa gets up and grabs her bag to finish her homework, Gwenny alone at the coffee shop at the back of her mind.

:::::::::::::

**Two Days Later**

After looking at her test score, (and seeing that it was an A) Alexa bends down to put it in her backpack. As she does, she steals a glance behind her at Gwenny, and takes a moment to notice that she is wearing a light pink blouse tucked into her high waisted jeans with white strap cork wedges. Straightening up she looks forward to see the teacher wiping the black board.

“ Ok your next assignment will be a two person project about emotional moments in a tv show, and you will be writing those moments out to find what makes them emotional. You are allowed to embellish if you wish to make it more emotional. I have already picked who is partnered with who.” The whole class groaned.

“Since the bell will be ringing soon, I will quickly hand out slips with the name of your partner and you can get together later to begin discussing what your scene will be.”

As I get my slip of paper I pray to whatever Gods there may be that I get someone good. Looking down I see the one name I would do anything not to see, Gwenny Thompson. Well shit.

::::::::::

“I can’t believe that you got Gwenny as your partner.” Katie says.

“ Exactly, this sucks. Ms. Blackbird won’t even let me change partners. She says that I need to “ _learn how to_ _work with Gwenny, because sometimes you have to work with people you don’t like_ ”, It’s ridiculous.” Alexa says. Laughing Katie comments on how Alexa really captured the breathiness of her voice.

Walking into the cafeteria, they go through the lunch line and claim their usual table with Hannah and Reagan.

“ Hey.” Alexa and Katie say.

“Hey” Hannah says as Reagan waves.

“So, how did you guys do on your tests.” Katie askes.

“Great.” Hannah says.

“ As expected.” Reagan says.

With a snort, Alexa sits down with Katie.” So I guess that means an A+.” Alexa says.

“ Just an A,” Reagan says. “ but it will do.”

Rolling her eyes, Katie says “ I got a B+ so I’m happy.”

“Oh cool, I got a B” Hannah says happily. Katie says nice as she high fives Hannah.

“Look at you guys moving up the grade ranks” Alexa jokes.

“ Whatever, we can’t all be A listers.” Laughing, they begin to talk about what to do after school when Gwenny comes up to the table.

Clearing her throat, she looks at Alexa. “When are you going to stop slacking, we need to begin our project, and **I’m** not going to **fail** because of **you**.” She says pointing at Alexa.

Groaning, Alexa says “ We are not going to fail, and since neither of us wants to be seen with each other at school, how about we meet at Wired.”

“ Fine, whatever.” Gwenny says. With the a turn and a flip of her hair she walks away.

With a sigh Alexa “ Well this is going to be a pain in the ass."


	2. chapter 2

“I don’t want to go in,” Alexa says.

“I know, I know, I wouldn’t either. But you have to, 1:because I have to get to work, and 2: because you need to work with her to get a good grade. So, one way or another you have to come in.

“When did you become reasonable.” Alexa askes.

“ When I got a job, don’t worry, you’ll understand when you’re older, “ Katie says, placing a hand on Alexa’s shoulder in mock sympathy.

“ I could do without your sass right now. Thank you very much.”

“I learned from the best. Now come on.” Katie says taking Alexa’s hand and pulls her toward Wired. Alexa can’t help but groan the whole way to the door.

“ Look, you got this,” Katie says with a reassuring smile as she opens the door.

“ Ugg, fine,” Alexa says under her breath as she walks in with Katie. Once through the door, she looks around. Seeing Gwenny in the back of the shop with papers already spread out, she makes her way over. On her way to the table, she notices that Gwenny had changed shoes. She was now wearing thick-soled white tennis shoes instead of the white strapped cork wedges. When I’m almost to the table she finally looks up and sees me. I see her take a deep breath as she brushes her hair behind her ear.

“Hey Gwenny,” I say as I pull out my chair and set my bag down.

“Glad you could make it, it took you long enough,” Gwenny says.

“ Oh come on, school lets out at 3:30. It is 4:15, and you didn’t exactly tell me a time to meet you here, so….”

“ Ok, Ok, fine. Point taken.” Sigh. “ Here, it’s a caramel latte,” Gwenny says sliding over a cup.

“ What did you do you it,” I ask. Eyes narrowed at her.

“ Nothing. Look just because we have disagreements at school does not mean I’m a total bitch in private. Your coffee is untouched.”

“ So you admit that you act like a bitch.” I ask

“ Really, is that all you got from that? What, do you want me to apologize and say how wrong I am for doing that.?” Gwenny says in a sarcastic baby voice.

“No,” I say. “ but you can take a sip of this coffee.” Grinning as I slide the cup back to her.

“ Seriously?” mouth slightly agape, she looks at me in disbelief.

“Seriously!”

“Fine.” Taking the cup, she sips the drink, licking her lips after giving them a soft shine. “ There, you happy now.”

“ It’ll do,” I say. Bringing the cup closer to me, I don’t take a sip just in case there is a delayed reaction. As I’m getting my stuff out of my bag, Katie comes by the table with a cookie and surprise, surprise, a Carmel latte. Stopping at the table, she sees the coffee and asks when I got it since she did not see me at the counter.

“ Oh, Gwenny got it for me before I got here. Don’t worry I made her drink some, I’m just waiting to see her reaction to it.” I say when I see Katie’s eyes widen. With a smile, she sets the cookie and coffee on the table in front of me. In front of me, there is almost no space for my work. Looking up I see Gwenny with a strange look on her face. Almost as if she feels me looking, her eyes dart up from the cups in front of me and briefly look into mine. Seeing I’m looking at her she shifts in her seat looking back down at the book in front of her.

Looking at her I realize that I never see her here with anyone. She always looks like she does now, head down focused on a book, and lonely. This is stupid I think, tearing the napkin in half, I put half the cookie on to it and slide the new hot coffee over to her side.

She looks up just as I drink from the coffee she got me. The corner of her mouth lifts up, and she tucks her hair behind her left ear before taking a small bite of the cookie.

If I didn’t know any better I would say that was a smile on her lips.

It’s kind of cute…..

Oh shit, now my cheeks are warm. Ok just focus on getting your space together, I think grabbing the stuff that I need.

“ So,” Gwenny starts. “ We have three weeks to get this together.” I nod in agreement. “ personally. I think we should finish in two weeks. That way we can fix or smooth out anything that we might mess up in the last week.”

“ I …. Actually, really like that plan.”

“ Of course you do, it’s a smart plan.”

“ Way to be humble,” I say, sarcasm waterlogging my words.

“ Why would I be humble about something that is actually smart. It would be different if it was a dumb idea that I thought was smart. You shouldn’t have to be humble about stuff when your right.”

Alexa couldn’t really argue with that, Gwenny kind of had a point. “ Fine, whatever. Anyways what are we going to do our project on.”

“I figured we could go through the shows we watch, see if there are any overlapping interests, and go from there,” Gwenny says.

“ Ok, that sounds good.”

“ Great. Now, I can’t exactly think of ever show that I watch right off the top of my head so I think we should spend the rest of the day thinking about them so we don’t forget any.” Handing Alexa some paper, Gwenny says, “ here is some pre-spaced paper to make it easier.”

“ Wow, you already have it all planned out, you sure you even need me for this,” I say one eyebrow raised.

“ Can you even go one hour without being sarcastic?”

“ No, for it is my nindo, and I can not break that.” Voice raspy to show the seriousness of the situation.

“ What the hell is a nindo.“

laughing into my hand, I find myself thinking how she kind of looks cute when she’s confused.

“ What? I seriously don’t know.”

If it’s somehow possible she looks even more confused with the small smile now on her lips.

“What?” she asks with a small laugh.

I manage to get myself together enough to tell her that nindo means ninja way.

“ Why am I not surprised, of course, you're into nerdy stuff.”

“ Sorry, we are all not miss pretty and pristine, who only watches the most elegant of shows,” I say while flipping my hair over exaggeratedly. Looking back at Gwenny, her cheeks are slightly red, and she’s smirking.

“ So you think I’m pretty, huh. Interesting.” She says as she gathers her stuff.

Shocked for a moment I stutter out, “ that’s not…I mean.. not that your not… I just… you know what I meant.”

Her smile just keeps growing as I stutter through that mess of words.

“ Sure, but you still called me pretty. Enjoy your coffee.” With that, she gets up and walks out. Despite her teasing remark, I can’t help thinking about how red her cheeks were. Looking to the table I sigh with the realization of how much homework I have to do.

“ Uuuugggghhhhhh”.


End file.
